Siblings
by Ivy-Marie
Summary: Mystique has another daughter who was adoped out as a toddler, what happens when the girl tries to find her real family.
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOUGE**_

"What the hell do you mean I'm adopted?!" I screamed at the woman I'd always thought was my mother.

"Well sweetie, about two years before we got you I was told I'd never be able to have children, so your father and I spent those two years looking for the right child to adopt and we found you."

I was pacing back and forth in the lounge while my supposed mother Sue was sitting on the couch with my supposed father Jack. They were holding a small envelope with my name on it and had just told me that I was adopted and that the envelope contained a very old photo of my other family along with a very old address of where they were living at the time of my adoption.

"Why did you never tell me this, I had a right to know," I replied fixing them with a glare.

"I'm sorry hun. Raven, that's your biological mother, didn't want you to know until you discovered your powers. She didn't want you to have to deal with being related to mutants unless you were one yourself and we didn't know when or if that would happen," Mum explained.

"You mean you always knew there was a chance I'd end up with these powers?" I asked getting more and more worked up about all the things they had neglected to tell me.

"Calm down Iesha," Dad interrupted. "We had no way of knowing if you would develop any powers, as the only one of you guys Raven definitely knew would was your brother."

"Only one, how many of us are there?"

"Three. You have a twin sister and a little brother, he's about two years younger than you," Mum replied.

"So what else do you know about this other family?" I asked sitting in the chair across form them and trying to calm down a little bit.

Mum sat forward and took my hand in hers. "That's about it hun, I don't know if your siblings got adopted out too or if she kept them, and we're not sure if she's still at the address she gave us. We never even opened the envelope because she made it very clear we were never to tell you about them unless you developed your own powers."

It started about two months ago. I was just thinking about this really cool outfit I'd seen on TV and suddenly I was wearing it, I've still got no idea how it happened but it's like my old clothes just morphed into these new ones. Luckily my mum has a friend called Stacy who's a mutant, and it didn't take long to figure out I had strange mutant powers. Stacy is a telepath and she went through my mind to figure out what was going on there and found out all I can do. Apparently I can change my appearance just by thinking how I want to look, I can teleport my whole self to another room, or just something from another place into my hands, and I can also steal other mutants powers by touching them and concentrating on what they can do. Once I have another's powers I have full control over them and I'll never lose them. Stacy said I would be an extremely powerful mutant once I have control.

"How are your lessons with Stacy going?" Dad asked.

Mum had arranged with Stacy and a few of her friends to teach me how to control my powers and was very impressed with my success. I have already mastered them all as well as the telepathy I got from Stacy.

"Great," I replied. "I already have complete control. Apparently I'm an extremely fast learner. Can I please have a look in the envelope?"

"Of course you can," Mum replied handing it over to me.

I just looked at it for about five minutes before I finally opened it. Inside it held one photo and a piece of paper with writing on it.

_If you're reading this it means you have discovered your powers and the truth about your family. I'm sorry I couldn't keep you, any of you, but I hope this family has looked after you well. I'm not sure if you will ever find the rest of us but feel free to try if that is what you want. _

_Raven_

I had a look at the photo. It had four of us in it. My mother was a tall pretty woman, but she was also blue and probably had a lot of trouble leaving the house with the way most people see mutants as something to be feared or destroyed. My sister was sitting next to me and she had this amazing two toned hair even at two years old, it was mostly auburn with these two white streaks at the front framing her face. I also had strange hair and eyes even at two as well, just like now my hair was dark brown with two deep purple stripes at the front like my sisters but also high-lighted through the rest of my hair and my eyes were also the same deep purple as my hair. My brother it turns out was also blue but he was furry too. He was still just a baby and being held by our mother, he even had a tail that was dangling down.

"How could I not remember any of this, two of them a blue for goodness sakes, even a two year old would remember something like that," I exclaimed after studying the photo for about ten minutes, taking in every detail of my family. "He even has a tail."

"We are not entirely sure about that but Raven said she had taken precautions to make sure you wouldn't remember in case you were to never find out about them," Dad answered, taking ahold of the photo to have a look at it himself. "But Raven was certainly not blue when she gave you to us."

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_Well this must be the place_, I thought as I looked at the rundown house. The garden had run wild, and the porch could use a bit of fixing up and a coat of paint but it was home to an old friend and at one point he had told me all the people he lived with were mutants so maybe they would accept me. _Not to mention he might know how to help me find my family,_ I thought as I knocked on the front door.

"Allo Sheila, do I know you?" asked an orangey blond haired man after opening the door.

"I highly doubt it hun," I replied. "I'm looking for Lance Alvers."

"Alrighty then," he replied. "Lancey," he yelled back through the still open door, "there's a pretty lil Sheila at the door for you!"

"Pretty lil Sheila," I exclaimed just a little offended.

"Yeah," he answered looking back at me. "You're pretty, you're little, and you're a Sheila. He'll be down soon make yourself at home." He stepped back and pulled the door open wider inviting me in.

I stepped into the 'foyer' to find it completely empty of any furniture. There was one door leading to the right and a staircase leading up in front of me. Lance appeared at the top of the stairs and stopped short when he saw me standing there with his friend.

"Iesha? What are you doing here?"

"Was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by," I replied vaguely.

"In the neighbourhood? You live in New Zealand," he answered walking down the stairs towards me and obviously not believing me. I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't either.

"I might just leave you two to it," the other guy said and disappeared laughing loudly through the left hand door.

"He seems a little strange," I commented changing the subject.

"That's just John, you get used to him," Lance replied. "So what exactly are you doing here then?"

"Well that's an interesting story. I was wondering if maybe you might have a spare room for an old friend?" I asked hopefully.

He stopped and looked at me with just a little disbelief on his face. "I did tell you this was a house full of mutants didn't I? And these particular ones aren't too fussed on normal humans, I don't think they'd be too pleased with you hanging around," he explained slowly as if not too hurt my feelings.

"Oh come on Lance you know I can handle myself. Even against a house full of mutants. Kicked your arse didn't I?" I argued.

"Yeah the seven odd years of training in Brazilian Jujitsu and Mauy Thai Kickboxing might have had something to do with that," he grumbled.

"Besides I've learnt a few tricks since you last saw me, I could be useful to have around."

"Oh come on mate," John said as he walked back into the room with a couple more guys in tow. "Let her stay, we got a spare room and I don't care if she aint a mutant, do you guys?" He asked the two guys that had followed him in.

"Nah man, she's hot, why would I care?" replied a gangly greenish looking kid before catching a fly buzzing past with his tongue, much like a frog would. "Not like you guys listen to me most of the time anyway."

"I don't care but Pietro will be pissed," answered the really big guy, and I don't just mean tall.

"Oh who cares what speedy thinks, we can shut him up easy enough," John added, then with a smirk, "and you just _know_ Gambit will love having her around."

"Gambit aint getting anywhere near her," Lance replied defensively.

"Gambit aint getting near who _mon ami_?" another guy said walking in the front door. "Why _bonjour cher_, and who might you be?" he asked taking my hand and kissing it.

"Iesha," I replied pulling my hand away from his. "And who are you then?"

"Remy LeBeau, at you service," he answered suggestively, giving a little bow.

I looked him up and down. He was tall with a rather toned body if the tight shirt he was wearing was any indication, with a ruggedly handsome face and chin length auburn hair falling in his fascinating red on black eyes. You could get lost in those eyes, or terrified depending on your taste. It was easy to see he was a ladies man through and through. Most likely the love 'em and leave 'em type.

"Yeah," I drawled sarcastically, "I don't think I'll be in need of your particular services."

"That's my girl," Lance said with pride.

"I aint your girl Lance. I'm just the girl who can kick your arse, now can I stay or not?"

"Sure you can shiela," John answered putting his arm round my shoulder and turning me to look at his friends. "That's Todd aka Toad," he said pointing at 'green and gangly'. "That's Fred aka Blob," he pointed at 'larger than life'. "You've already met Lance and Remy or Avalanche and Gambit. And I'm St John Allerdyce also know as Pyro."

"Pyro huh? So you do what? Play with fire?" I asked.

"I do more than that. I control it. Wana see?" he replied.

"Nah, I'd rather _do_," I answered. I turned around and grabbed his bare hand in mine for a couple of seconds, then clicked my fingers and watched in amazement as my hands were engulfed in flames that didn't burn me at all. With my absorption ability I only need brief skin to skin contact to pull some ones power and all knowledge that goes with that power from them. The other mutant won't feel a thing or even know what I've done unless I use their power in front of them.

All the boys just stared at me in shock as I played with the fire in my hands. I've always been a bit fascinated with fire so this power rocked.

"I thought you said she was just human man," Toad finally said after they'd all just gaped at me for a few minutes.

"I thought she was," Lance replied. "Why didn't you tell me you were a pyro kinetic?"

"I'm not," I replied absently still fascinated with the fire in my hands.

"Then how are you controlling the fire?"

"I stole it form him," I replied pointing in Johns direction.

"Wait like Rogue does?" Toad asked backing up a few steps.

"I don't know who Rogue is but if she can absorb other mutants powers and then use them herself then yeah, like Rogue does," I answered and everyone except Gambit took a couple steps back like Toad did.

"Tell me _petite_, if you absorb people like _mon chéri_, does then how come Johnny boy isn't unconscious on the floor?" Gambit asked taking a step closer to me.

"Why would he be?" I asked. "It's not like I hurt people, I just absorb their power and any knowledge they have of that power. He wouldn't have even known I did it if I didn't use it."

"It's true. Just felt like she was holding my hand," John added as he took control of the fire I still had and put it out.

"So you didn't get any of his life force or memories?"

"Nope just his power, and all info he had about it."

"Then how come you could create fire just by clicking your fingers, I can't create it I have to use a lighter," John queried.

"Oh yeah. I have full control over any power I take, and can use it to it's fullest potential," I explained.

"Well then there definitely aint any reason she can't stay with us then man, Mystique will definitely be pissed if we kick her out," Toad said.

"Good, so where's my room then?"

"You can always share with me _cher_," Gambit suggested.

"Yeah I don't think so sweetheart, I'm interested in _sleeping_ at night."

"You're gonna have to share with Tabitha," Lance piped up. "She shouldn't mind but I'll warn you she's kind of a free spirit, comes and goes as she pleases, real party girl."

"All good, we should get along quite well then," I replied. "I take it she's not here at the moment though."

"I think she's visiting the x-geeks," Toad answered.

_**Chapter Two**_


	2. Chapter 2

**O.K so the only reason I've continued this story is all because ****Twistergirl14**** added it to her favourite. Before that I had given up coz I had majour writers block and didn't think anyone had taken any notice of it so we can all thank ****Twistergirl14**** for the continuation of this story.**

**Secondly I didn't really know how uploading stories worked so forgot to add in a few things. In this story Rogue Iesha and Kurt are all Mystiques biological children. Kurt still ended up in Germany Rogue was still mostly raised by Irene and Iesha ended up in little old NZ.**

**I apoligise for accents I'm not very good at them but wanted to have a crack, if I get annoyed with them I may stop trying to write them all together, and also sorry if some of the characters aren't how you'd imagine them to be. It gets a little hard to get them right.**

**Any questions feel free to write them in the form of a review other then that I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

_**Chapter Two**_

"So who's this Mystique chick?" I asked Lance as he led me up to Tabithas room.

"Uh, she owns this house. She doesn't hang around much tho so you won't have to deal with her too often," he replied as he opened a bedroom door. "Um there's only the one bed so you'll have to sleep on the spare mattress on the floor till we can sort you out a bed."

"No problems, I can sort that right now," I said and closed my eyes in concentration. It took a few minutes but suddenly a queen four posted bed appeared in the room opposite the other girls one.

"Whoa where did that come from?" Lance asked in shock.

"It's my bed from back home," I replied casually as I threw my bag on the bed and sat down a little out of breath. I'm still getting used to using my transportation power for moving larger objects and it tends to wind me a little.

"Cool, who'd you get that power from?"

"Actually it's one of my original ones."

He stared at me for a seconds before asking, "One of you originals? How many powers did you get?"

"Well there's the absorption, the transporting, either myself or just objects, and I can change my appearance by thinking about it, you know hair, eyes, clothes. Nothing major though like I can't turn into a completely different person," I explained.

"O.k. So what have you 'inherited'?" he asked making little finger quotes.

"Just your friends fire-play and some basic telepathy."

"What do you mean by basic telepathy?"

"The girl I absorbed it from was only a low level psychic and I can only have as much control over some ones power as they can when they have it fully controlled," I explained.

"Well hello there. You must be my new room mate. Hey where'd you get the bed?"

I looked up at the door to see a blond girl standing in it leaning against the door frame hand on one hip.

Lance looked at the girl and smiled. "Iesha this is Tabitha, also called Boom Boom," he said gesturing to the girl. "And before you ask she creates little balls of explosives."

"Sounds fun," I replied as I got up and offered her my hand. "And yes I would be the new room mate, hope you don't mind sharing."

"Hey as long as you don't wake me in the morning or try any of that room mate bonding crap I don't care," she replied. "And call me Tabby. What do you do?"

"She's like Rogue, Kurt and Mystique all rolled in one," Lance replied for me.

"Huh?"

"She absorbs powers like Rogue, but only powers, can teleport like Kurt only better, and can change her appearance like Mystique," he explained.

"Cool," Tabby replied. "So would you knock me out by touching me too?"

"No I only get your power nothing else and you wouldn't even feel me taking it."

"Well alright then. But seriously how'd you get that bed in here through the door?"

"I teleported it from my home back in NZ."

"So _petite_. What brings y' all de way over here from little old New Zealand?" Remy asked from the doorway.

"What's it to you?" I asked back.

"Remy be naturally curious," he replied.

"Just thought I'd come visit my good old buddy Lance here," I lied effortlessly, Hey it's none of his business if I want to find my real family is it.

"Oh come on, even I know that's a lie," Lance piped up. "We haven't spoken since I left and you know it."

"O.K. fine, I'm trying to find someone, is that alright with you?" I bit back.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and a voice screamed up the stairs. "Lance Alvers, ya get yoah scrawny little ass down here this second!"

"Why'd you piss off The Rogue man," Toad cried as he went running past the door, I'm guessing to find safety.

"I didn't think I did," he grumbled in reply as he headed down the stairs.

"What the hell?" I asked looking blankly to Tabby for some answers.

"Rogue is one of the X-Men, vastly know for her very short temper," she explained as we walked out the door and started down the stairs. "And all but the insane are scared of her when she's pissed off."

"Yourself included?" I asked.

"Hell no I'm one of the insane, along with The Cajun here," she indicated to Remy as he followed us down.

"_Oui_, she's correct. In fact Remy likes t' piss her off. She's _incroyablement magnifique _when she's pissed."

We stopped halfway down the stairs to see Lance at the bottom facing the lounge room, presumably looking at this Rogue. I could hear pacing footsteps and could only assume they were hers.

"What did I do this time?" Lance asked wearily.

"Oh Ah don't know, why don't ya tell me why Kitty aint stopped crying for two hours cause all Ah can get out of her is yoah name in between sobs."

"Who's Kitty?" I whispered.

"Lance's _petite fille_. She's an X-Man too, and also _mes chéris_ closest friend over there," Remy supplied.

"I got sick of all the arguing we were doing so I ended it, I thought she'd be better off without me anyway, it would've never worked between us," Lance explained.

"So you broke the poor girls heart? How could you Lance, I thought I knew you better then this," I interjected dramatically. I couldn't help it, it was just so funny seeing him getting yelled at by his girlfriends best mate. Whoops I suppose that would be ex-girlfriend.

"Stay out of it Iesha, it's got nothing to do with you," Lance replied while Tabby tried her best not ot crack up laughing. I guess she found it as funny as I did.

"Who th' hell is Iesha?" Rogue yelled. "If Ah fahnd out ya were cheating on Kitty Ah'll have Logan gut ya."

"Don't worry Rogue, he never cheated on de _petit chat_," Remy interjected as he strolled down the rest of the stairs to stand by Lance.

"Stay out of it swamp rat, why th' hell would Ah believe ya?"

"Well then hows about you believe me. I would never date Lance, he's really not my type," I said as I walked down the stairs to face the girl myself. Only once I got a look at her I froze. I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Regardless of that Ah warned ya Lance that if ya hurt her Ah'd hurt ya, and don't think Ah wont make good on that threat," Rogue warned as she walked towards him.

"Come on Rogue you didn't want us together in the first place you should be glad I broke up with her. It's not like I was mean about it. I let her down gently," Lance said as he backed away from the enraged Rogue.

"If ya let her down gently than why is she bawling her eyes out?"

"I don't know. It's not like she was in love or anything, she probably would've dumped me soon anyway. I've seen the way she looks at Poitr."

"Fahne. Ah won't kill ya this time but ya better stay th' hell away from her," she warned before turning to me. "And would ya quit staring at meh girl, what is yoah problem? Ya look like ya seen a ghost of something."


	3. Chapter 3

**O.K so I officially suck at speedy updates. You know I thought this whole writing stories for others to read would be so much easier lol. Anyhow a couple of notes. I have decided that Iesha won't keep any powers she absorbs permanently but they will wear off after a few days depending on how long she touches the other mutant. As you will have figured by now I've made her powers to kind of incorporate all her families. I have been getting a bit of writers block on this one so I won't promise real speedy updates but I wana mention a special thanks to whiteKnight15 for sending me my first ever review, that's what kicked my butt into gear on writing this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: This goes for my previous two chapters as well. I do not own X-Men evolution. I am just writing for fun and reviews (^^,)**

This whole time I had just been staring at the girl Rogue while her and Lance yelled back and forth, and mentally connecting her to the girl in my photo. The white streaks in her hair made it kind of obvious that she could very well be my sister but how do you just blurt that out to someone who's obviously very pissed off, and quite possibly had no idea I even existed. For all I know she might not even know our brother or mother any more than I did.

"Well? What are ya staring at?' Rogue asked again.

"She's just mesmerized by y' beauty _chere_," Remy answered for me stepping closer to Rogue.

"Back off Gumbo, Ah've dropped ya before, don't think Ah won't do it again," Rogue warned. "Although, Ah'd rather not have ya fresh in mah mahnd again."

"She's not staring at you Rogue, you're imagining things," Lance put in.

"I don't know Lance," Tabby said. "She looks kind of hypnotised to me."

"Uh, it's nothing," I said finding my voice again. "She just reminds me of someone." It wasn't really a lie on my part. She did remind me of someone, I just wasn't going to tell them that someone was my sister. I felt I needed to move a little slow on this one.

"Alraght, Ah'd better get back ta th' institute before Logan fahnds out Ah went out again. Ah really can't be bothered with extra DR sessions today," Rogue said as she headed for the door. "But ya better remember ta stay th' hell away from Kitty from now on Lance or Ah won't be held responsible for what Ah maght do."

"Noted," Lance replied shutting the door behind her.

"Well she's a fiery one aint she?" I mumbled after about five minutes of silence.

"Good old southern temper on that one," Tabby agreed.

"Hey, dere's not'in wrong wit' _mes filles _temper," Remy interjected. "It's all part of her charm."

"Yeah, she's _real_ charming when she wants to rip your head off," Lance mumbled. "Anyway, back to you," He added turning towards me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You said you were here to find someone, so who is it? Probably won't find anyone better to help you look then a bunch of mutants who know just about everyone in this town between us."

"Um, well. It's kind of complicated," I replied quietly.

"Ohhh, sounds juicy," Tabby commented. "Are you trying to track down an ex so you can beat the shit out of him?"

"Ah. No. Definitely not."

"Then who?"

"Well, it turns out. That is to say. It's kinda funny really…"

"Just spit it out already," Lance cut in.

"I'm adopted, and my families last know home was here in Bayville."

"Really? When did you find this out?"

"A few months ago. My parents promised my biological mother they wouldn't ever tell me unless I got powers. Apparently she didn't want me to have to _suffer_ with knowing I came form a mutant family if I didn't end up being one myself," I explained.

"So do y' have any idea who dey are or what dey might look like?" Remy asked.

"Funny you should ask, cause I think that Rogue girl just might be my sister."

"Rogue's your, what now?" Tabby asked.

"Oh hell no. You can't be serious. What on earth would make you think Rogue could be your sister?" Lance asked sounding mortified.

"My mother left a photo and a note in an envelope for me. The photo is of me, my mother, my sister, and my brother. And even as babies we both had our unusual hair. It's kind of a dead giveaway," I explained.

"So you think you're related to The Rogue? Well that would certainly explain your temper," Lance said.

"What temper!" I demanded.

"Oh come on. Back in NZ I could piss you off just by walking into a room," Lance replied.

"Yeah, that's cause you were, and still are, annoying as hell. And lucky old us being your host family had to put up with you 24/7," I retorted.

"Ouch. That really hurts Esh. Right here," He replied pointing at his heart.

"Oh I'll give you hurts," I said smacking him upside the head.

"Awww you two could almost be mistaken for siblings," Tabby cooed.

"Well we're not, and thank god," I answered. "Anyway. This Rogue. Is she adopted or still with her mother, and does she have a brother that you know of?"

"Rogue? The elf's her brother, and you don't wana meet her mother yo. Total psycho, nut job that one," Toad said walking in from another room.

"An elf, a psycho and Rogue, Sounds like my family is just swell," I said dryly.


	4. Chapter 4

**And this is exactly why I didn't promise fast updates. I am officially gonna be one of those writers that takes a while to update coz as I mentioned last chapter I keep getting writers block. This is so not as easy as I thought it was going to be.**

**Thanks to whiteKnight15 for my two reviews. Still my only two reviews by the way, maybe more would help me to figure out where to take this lol. Other then that not much more to say so lets get another chapter up. Sorry it's kinda short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story except for Iesha. She's mine unless someone wants to buy her from me lol.**

"Hate to break it to ya Kit, but Ah think Lance maght just have a new girlfriend," Rouge announced walking into their shared bedroom at Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters.

"Why would you like, think that?" Kitty sobbed.

"There's some new chick over there, they seemed pretty close to me."

"Did he say why he like, broke up with me?"

"Something to do with you guys just argued all the time, and he thought you were gonna break up with him in favour of Poitr anyway," Rouge answered bordley. "He's right to ya know. Ya've been swooning over Poitr ever since he joined us."

"I have not!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Really then what was all th' flirting and sitting for him to draw ya portrait about?"

"Okay so I like, flirted a little, but I would like, never have done anything about it while I was with Lance, I'm not like that," Kitty admitted.

"Ah know ya wouldn't Kit and so does Lance. He just thought ya'd both be better off going ya separate ways. Ya can still be friends ya know."

"Yeah I guess. And we were fighting like, an awful lot."

"Exactly, now how's about Ah take ya shopping," Rogue offered while visibly cringing at the idea of shopping with Kitty.

"But you like, hate going shopping," Kitty replied.

"Don't remind me or Ah'll withdraw the offer, just thought ya maght like some cheering up."

"Thanks Rogue you're like, the best friend a girl could have," Kitty said getting up to give Rogue a hug, to which Rogue flinched. "Oh sorry, forgot bout the like, no hug thing. I'll just clean up a bit and then we can like, go kay."

"Sure," Rogue replied as the valley girl left the room. "Oh gawd what have I gotten myself into."

"How much more stuff could ya possibly need to buy," Rogue groaned as she followed Kitty into yet another shop having yet another sale. "Surely ya can't have that much money left."

"Oh come on Rogue you like, offered," Kitty replied pulling s shirt off the rack.

"Yeah and don't ever think Ah'll make that mistake again," she grumbled as she stepped back when Kitty held a bright pink shirt toward her as if for her to try on. "Ah don't do pink and ya know it Kit," said taking another step back, right into another person.

"Hey watch were you walking sweetheart there are other people in this shop," said person grumbled as Rogue turned around to see who she hit. "Oh, it's you. Rogue right?" Iesha said when she realised it was her potential sister who had just stepped on her foot.

"Yeah it's Rogue. Ya're Lances new friend. The one who just stared at meh," Rogue replied.

"Yeah sorry bout that I guess I didn't really make a great first impression did I? "

"So you're Lances new girlfriend," Kitty said eyeing Iesha up and down. "You don't really like, seem his type."

"Whoa hold on a second. I am not Lances girlfriend. He's more like an annoying brother I had to put up with for half a year," Iesha exclaimed. "My family was his host family when he came over to NZ. You must be Kitty then. Wow he was right you were way outa his league from the get go."

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked.

"I grilled him about you after this girl left the house," Iesha replied pointing at Rogue. "He said he was lucky you ever went out with him, he doesn't think he was really good enough for you, so he broke up with you before you realised it and broke up with him."

"Yeah well he was wrong about that. He's definitely good enough for her he just aint raght for her. And you aint raght for him either Kit," Rogue interjected.

"Why didn't you wabt him dating her if he's good enough?" Iesha asked.

"No you've got it wrong. Rogue was the only one who was like, on our side about it from the mansion. She's pretty good friend with those guys," Kitty corrected.

"Yeah well that happens when ya live with a bunch of guys coz there aint no where else to go," Rogue added. "Hell if it wasn't for Mystique Ah'd probably still be with them."

"If it wasn't for Mystique you probably would've like, ended up with us in the first place," Kitty added.

"Um who's Mystique?" Iesha asked. Even though the guys had given her the info about her she wanted to know if Rogue knew she was her mother.

"She's Rogues mother," Kitty replied helpfully.

"She aint ma mother, she's just the woman who carried me for nine months. A mother don't treat her children the way she treated me and Kurt."

"Okay so not on speaking terms with your mother. What about your brother? Is he cool? Can I meet him?"

"Yeah he's alraght. Why do ya wana know bout him anyway? And why do ya wana meet him?"

"Well it's a funny story that. Did Mystique ever tell you, you had another sister?"


End file.
